Typical specification parameters of power semiconductor devices concern blocking capability, static losses, and switching losses, as well as avalanche and short circuit ruggedness. Improving one of these device characteristics usually adversely affects at least one of the other device characteristics.
It is desirable to provide semiconductor devices with improved specifications.